Deserved Happiness
by Y-dO-u-CrY
Summary: TimeTravel...Leo and Gemini aka Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat there staring out of the window, for once true happiness radiating off of them. DarkIntelligentCreature!HarryandHermione... HPLM...HGRL...JPLE...SBSS
1. Novus of a Saeculorum

_News of a Lifetime_

* * *

"What are you talking about grandad", Leo asked the ghost of Albus Dumbledore. Even as a ghost Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with mirth, pride, and meloncoly at the only survivng order memebers.

"You and Gemini have a chance to start a new life. And to change everything about this one. You two will go back in time, to the marauder's era."

"But headmaster, I thought, that time traveling back in time is against ministry laws. Also changing the past could result a rip in this dimension and throw our whole universe out of orbit AND CAUSE THE APOCOLYPSE!!!" Gemini exclaimed.

Dumbledore chuckled, "As always you are correct, Ms. Gemini, but we have found a loop hole. The ministry is defeated, even if you were deteced, they couldn't do anything to you, because they aren't there, Voldemort and his followers killed them all, as you know," Dumbledore told sadness comeing off him in waves.

"Yes, yes I know, but what about the ministry in the past, I'm pretty sure they are there still."

"Gemini, your lives are in danger here, if you stay you are good as dead, but if you go, then you have a chance at living, and changing the lives that were lost today, the ministry officals can't do anything to you because technically you haven't been born yet."

Gemini silently contemplated the idea. A determined look appeared in her chocolate eyes. "How will we get there?" she asked.

"You will travle by…portkey, if you will,"

"Okay, whats the object professor," Gemini asked soaking up the knowlegde

"Me," Dumbledore said innocently

"What do you mean?"

"You two will hold onto me, and I will do the rest,"

"How can we hold onto you if you're a ghost?"

"Magic, my dear, magic," Dumbledore looked over at Leo, who had yet to speak, "Leo my child are you allright, you haven't said a word since I told you."

"I'll get to see my parents; I'll get to see my love again", Leo whisperd silent tears, running down his cheeks. But a smile was placed on his face.

Ddumbledore smiled saddily at his grandson. A thought suddenly brought Leo out of his thoughts. "What will happen when we come back?"

Dumbledore hesitated, a momnet. "Well you see, there's the catch, you won't be coming back. There's nothing for you hear, and when I bring you back I'll only have enough time to tell the other Dumbledore, whats going on before I fade away. If you manage to alter the past corrcetly I'll live. And the ghost me won't be needed."

Dumbledore paused to let the information sink in.

"He's right my sister, there's nothing for us hear, our friends are gone, our parents are gone, our mentors are gone, even Crookshanks and Hedwig are gone. But if we go back we can give their lives back, sure we might never see them again, but I'm willing to take the chance of them having a happy life, not one filled with paranoia and grief, I would like for us to go back", Leo said to his sister in everything but blood.

"You don't have to tell me twice my brother, we will live forever and I would rather live forever in a world of peace and happiness, then one of murderers and sorrow."

Nodding to one another they spoke, "We'll go," brother and sister said together.

Leo and Gemini aka Harry Potter and Hermione Granger sat there staring out of the window, for once true happiness radiating off of them.

* * *

Should i continue?? 

And yes i know a lot of people do write 'Harry and Hermione go back in time and save the world' stories, but it'll turn out differently, well at least i hope, and if it becomes too cliche just tell me and i'll change it up.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Absentis per Gaudium

_Gone with Happiness_

* * *

"My children, we only have a few minutes before we have to leave, do you have everything from your rooms,"

"I have all my things shrunken with me," Gemini told the ghost

"As do I, grandad," Leo answered.

"Good, good", Dumbledore muttered absently

The 'twins' exchanged worried glaces.

"Everything all right grandad," Leo asked concerned

"Huh?" Dumbledore looked up. "Oh yea I'm fine. I'll just miss you guys terribly, ecspesially our talks,"

"You aren't loosing us, sir; we'll see you in like 3 minutes," Hermione reassured the old ghost with a small smile occupying on her lips. "And we'll still have our talks, nothing to worry about there."

"Yea you won't loose us completely, yes in this lifetime you will," Leo said not caring if he was sounding harsh, "But you'll gain another life with us, grandad, one filled with freedom and a chance to live."

Smiling, Albus Dumbledore placed a hand on each of the 'twins' shoulders, "Yes, that is true, but I will still miss you. But anyways it is time to go," their mentor said looking at his muggle watch. Taking a deep breath the twins gathered themselves in a tight hug and said goodbye to there once home.

"We're ready grandad", Leo said quietly letting go of his sister.

Watching the twins show some of the emotion they had lost during the war, he knew he had made the right choice. They would learn to trust and love again after so much they had lost.

"You won't regret this choice, my children," Albus Dumbledore declared. "Now heres a medalion, put it around your necks," Albus paused as he let the two children put the string around their necks. "Okay now in the chest behind you there is a pair of dragon hide gloves, will you get them Leo?"

Nodding Leo turned around and carefully opened the black blood stained box, and as was expected a pair of black dragon hide gloves lay innocently, not knowing what they were about to wittness. Gently taking out the gloves, he stared transfixed at the elegantly handmande objects.

"Beautiful aren't they," Dumbledore said knowingly

"Yes they are, are they yours?"

"They are in my possesion yes, but they are not mine, they are yours", Dumbledore stated casually.

Leo looked up startled out of his trance like state.

"They are mine? But how? Who gave them to me?" Leo asked bewildered.

"Oh a friend of a friend of a friend who passed on to the next world," Dumbledore said cryptically

"Huh?"

"My friend Nicholas Flamel was friends with a friend of Merlin way back when he was a teenager. That friend, who I'm not quite sure his name, was friends with Salazar Slytherin. Salazar, himself made these gloves. He wore them in every battle he played a part in. When he died he gave them to his friend in hope of finding 'The One'. 'The One' was a prediction by Merlin before he died; he predicted that the one who wore the gloves would inherit all the powers that the gloves had absorbed in their years of prime. Mnay wore these glove but none were able to absorb the power of the ancient. It is time for them to be of use again Leo, you are the one. You are the rightful heir to Slytherin and Ravenclaw. You need these gloves to become the Lord of the Dark and and your sister the Lady of Light. You know your destiny." Dumbledore pause, "It's time, "he hissed, "Give me the gloves,"

Hesitantly, Leo handed over the delicate gloves. Feeling imediantly at lose, when they left his hands. Noticing the look of lose on the creatures face, Dumbledore said, "Don't worry, my child you will get these back when we arrrive at your new home"

Ghost Dumbledore amazingly pulled the gloves on his transparent hands. "Now come here, and hold on to each of my hands, good, now hold hand's you too," when they were all ready Dumbledore looked up with his eyes closed and started chanting.

"_Addo nos ut a vicis of gaudium. _

_Addo nos ut a vicis of pacis. _

_Addo nos ut a vicis of haud bellum. _

_Quod licentia nos illic securus"(1)_

Wind began to whirl around them. Odd objects around the room began to join the small tornadoe forming around the three. A ball of light shot down from the heavens, and asborbed into Leo's rune on his forhead. Making it sear with pain. Another ball of light flew down, and abosorbed into the rune on Gemini's forhead. Also making it sear with pain. The twins moaned in anguish as they tried to stay upright holding onto their mentor. In a flash of blinding white light the three occupants of the room vanished from the plain of existense. Now in 1973 it was lunch time in the great hall, and after a startling, blinding white light, they were very frantic.

"AAAAHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL. POTTER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE NOW!" a female voice screamed out in rage

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING, I SWEAR." A male voice yelled back just the same. They were interupted from their fight, by a deep chuckle.

"And those Leo would be your parents"

* * *

To clear things up, Hermione and Harry are not twins, but when they became dark creatures (you'll find out later) their apperance changed drastically and they started to look the same, so they are known as twins since they are already practically family. The runes on the twins forheads is on my page. look them up and scroll for **Gemini **and **Leo.**

ANYWAYS---

I hope you like it. i'm at least satisfied with it. It also might be a little confusing and dull but if you continuing reading my chapters, i'm pretty sure they'll clear up.

PLEASE REVIEW, THEY MAKE MY DAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Chant, if you wanna know.

**_(1)Bring us to a time of happiness_**

**_Bring us to a time of peace_**

**_Bring us to a time of no war_**

**_And leave us there at ease_**


	3. Ira , Poena , Diligo ,

_Anger, Pain, Love_

* * *

When everyone in the Great Hall calmed down, and the white light dimmed, they noticed to figures. A male who looked no older then 20 with long jet black hair landing softly on his shoulders, and peircing emerald eyes. These eyes were now staring impassively around the room, before they landed on the Gryfindore table. His body was well defined, under his black designer made shirt. Which was gently covered by a black cloak with a white emblem of a skull with a crown on the back. His hands were at his side, ready at any notice to unsheath his sword. 

His companion was the total opposite of himself. A female long with white hair, and startling blue eys. Amost like ice. These eyes were currently looking around as if she was familiar with the building. She was wearing a white gown (DO NOT THINK OF A WEDDING DRESS) with a white cloak covering her shoulders. On the back of her cloak was an emblem of a black unicorn with a crown resting on its head. She also carried a sword, that layed on her hip. But she made no sign of going for it, like the male.

In short these two were beautiful. So beautiful they couldn't be human. Light just radiated off of the female, and the shadows seemed to blend right into the skin of the male.

With a small smile on the girls lips she spoke to the other.

"Look my brother, we are home," she said in a melodious voice. The male turned to her and nodded

"Yes it seems we are," he said in a deep voice that had all the girls swooning.

When the light fully dimmed, the other occupants noticed another figure but this one was not a human, but a ghost. And this ghost was currently looking around at all of them. He smiled when they kept looking at the real Headmaster and the ghost one. He even started laughing when all hell broke loose.

"Is dumbledore dead?"

"Who the hell are they?"

"Oh my god he is so hot"

"Why are they here?"

"I don't trust him,"

"They have swords why can't I have a sword,"

That question specifically made ghost Dumbledore laugh, because it was no doubt Sirius Black who asked it.

"Because Mr. Black you are not trianed to fight with a sword and I would rather have you in one piece in the future not pieces," the ghost Dumbledore said clearly amused. Sirius looked down sheepishly. Everyone queited when the solid Dumbledore stood up. The three visitors looked up at him.

"May I ask who you are and what you are doing here?" Albus Dumbledore asked politely but you could see he was intrigued and a little on edge.

"Yes you can, we three are from the year 2000. My name is Albus Dumbledore, deceased Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." There were many gasps at this given knowledge. But they all quieted down once more when he started to speak again. "And these are my surrogate grandchildren. Introduce yourselves."

The girl went first. "My name is Gemini, I am currently 19 years old. I was born to muggles and raised as a muggle. My birth name is Hermione Jane Granger, and I now live here as Lady of Light." She said bowing her head slightly. Everyone stared at Gemini with awe. She turned to the man, "Your turn my brother"

They waited for the male to go. He looked at all them, silent as a summer's night. Causing them to jump by his booming voice when he did speak. "My name is Leo, I am 19 years old. I was born of a wizard and a witch, and raised as a muggle. My birth name," he paused to look at James Potter and Lily Evans, "is Harry James Potter born of James and Lily Potter. I now live here as Lord of Dark." He bowed his head as a sign of greeting. Everyone turned and stared at lily and James and everyone stared at Harry not even caring that they were being rude.

The solid Dumbledore walked up to them caustiously. "Harry Potter, are you sure," he asked him skeptically

"Yes my past self he is who he says he is, now we must talk, Twins go mingle" he said with a smirk.

"He means to kill us," Leo moaned to his sister.

"Oh lighten up, brother. Your parents and your love are here, enjoy this life. Get to know everyone who died." Gemini scolded Leo

"Your right sister, I apologoze for my depressed thinking,"

"It's alright, but I think you should start at the Gryfindor table, some of them are giving you death glares,"

"Fine, fine, come with me though", he asked hope slipping its way into his voice.

"Of course,"

They made the trek to the Lions. Light banter passsing between them.

"Oh my sister be on guard tonight, you never know what might slip into you drink," Having heard the last part of there conversation, a brave Gryfindor spoke,

"How can you be twins if you aren't related." A blonde boy with brown eyes asked.

Hermione answered. "Because Leo is my brother in everything but blood. I'm almost positive some Marauders feel that way about each other." she said with a light chuckle as the three (Not including Peter) looked at her incredously. "Leo and I have survived a lot together, he helped me live when my parents were killed, and I helped him live when his godfather's were killed. We wish to start a new life, here"

"But he's Lord of Dark, everyone knows that's a dark wizard's posistion, GO BACK TO SLYTHERIN you snake," a Gyrfindor yelled out.

Noone even noticed the sky turing dark, until a lightening flashed down.

"I AM LORD OF DARK, NOT LORD OF EVIL. I HAVE NEVER KILLED ANYONE WHO HASN'T DESERVED TO BE KILLED,"his voice echoed across the Hall. Another lightening flashed as a warning, but the stupid Gryfindor didn't take it to heart.

"So you've killed?" he asked expectantly, trying to get him kicked out of the school.

"Yes," many gaspss, "and so has my sister", they all turned her.

"But your Lady of Light,"

"That is true, but my brother and I come from a time of war. Killing is nesescary. Hopefully you won't learn that when you get older."

* * *

I watched as the two newcomers strode over to the Gryfindors. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. Wich confused me.Why would I feel jealous when some stupid, dark, mysterious, beautiful, chisled…Wait, stop that thought. I'm all ready crushing on the new guy. Christ all mighty!!! I was jumped out of my thoughts by a lightening flash. Then I notice the Gryfindors riling up Leo. 

"I AM LORD OF DARK. NOT LORD OF EVIL. I HAVE NEVER KILLED ANYONE WHO HASN'T DERVERED TO BE KILLED," another flash of lightening shot down from the sky.

I watched as the two Dumbledores rushed over to the man.

* * *

"Leo, my child calm down, do not destroy your home," Ghost Dumbledore said to the enraged Lord. The school watched with bated breath, as Leo closed his eyes and inhaled before opening them. 

"I'm sorry, grandad for my beahvior,"

"It is all right, they don't know you, don't give them a reason to hate you,"

Leo glared hatefully at the gryfindor who challenged him. The teenager was cowering behind his friends. His chubby cheeks red as lobsters with anger and fear.

"Pettigrew, you have a week of detention, for harassing our geusts," Dumbledore told the fat boy. Everyone gasped, Dumbledore never gave detentions. These new people seem to have scared Dumbledore into keeping them unangered.

"As much as I would love to see this…rat with detention." Leo watched as he flinched in fear at calling him a rat, "I know you never hand out detentions, so don't start now,"

"As you wish, my Lord,"

"There is no need to be formal Dumbledore. It makes me feel like Voldemort,"

There was a laugh from the Gryfindor table once again. Leo and Gemini looked over at Sirius Black, chuckling

"That wannabe, he couldn't kill a fly if he tried. We won't see any of him."

Once again the sky grew dark, but this time fire found its way into the sky. The Lady was pissed.

The twins marched over to Black. "Wannabe!? Lord Voldemort is the reason we are here, _Uncle,_ he's the reason my…family," he looked at his parents and friends, "are dead," there were gasps. "He is the reason why you are dead, where I come from, he is the reason the only person I ever loved as a lover is dead, so don't you even dare say that Voldemort can't kill a fly, because he'll kill more then a fly, he'll kill your whole family and anyone you come in contact with." Leo turned his back from the group.

"Sirius," Gemini started in a gentle voice, but you could tell she was as pissed off as much as Leo if not more, "I said this before, we come from a time of war. Voldemort's war. My brother and I have no family. We are the only ones left," she looked around the room, she stared at the Slytherin's, and spoke louder, "We have come here to make sure the people who died, have a chance to live. We have come here to change the future, because the future holds nothing but pain, grief, and death for everyone in this room." Gemini took Leo's hand in her's and walked to the podium in the front of the hall.

She and Leo looked around the room, to see stunned faces.

"I am Lady of Light and I will guard my houses, Hufflepuff and Gryfindor!!"

"I am Lord of Dark and I will guard my houses, Ravenclaw and Slytherin!!"

"Together we shall bring peace to the world!!" they finshed at the same time. Lights flickered as raw power wove its way around each and every student. They felt the power the two held, and could't believe that this was James Potter's son. James who is carefree, reckless, and loving. And this Harry, who is cold, powerful, dark, and only has shown a couple emotions since he's been here. The main one being anger.

The ghost Dumbledore walked up to the Lord and Lady of the wizarding world.

"My children, it is almost time for my departure,"

At this, their faces fell instantly. Grey cloud, began to form. Rain started to pour.

"Oh don't be like that; you still have me here,"

"But grandad he isn't you" Harry argued, not aware of their audience.

"No Leo, he is not me, and hopefully in some sense he won't be," Dumbledore put his gloved hands on Harry's shoulder. "Listen, you and Gemini have been like a family to me, along with Severus, Lucius and Remus.,"

At the mention of their names, the two Slytherins and Gryfindor stared wide eyed at each other forgetting that only this morning they hated one another. But were brought back when the three started talking again.

"We are a family", Leo and Gemini said firmly

"Yes, we are a family and those two snakes and lion gave their lives to protect you, they loved you. Severus a Remus fathered you two during the war. And they are here, and so am I. I love you like my own grandchildren and will miss you like I'll miss lemon drops, and that's saying something," Albus said with a chuckle. The twins smiled. Hermione through her tears and Harry through his hair. With one last pat on the shoulder, Dumbledore handed the gloves to Harry,

"Don't forget these, and don't wear them until you are in the Training Room," Dumbledore said fading away slowly.

"I will Grandad,"

"Gemini, take care of your brother. Keep him in line."

"I will, professor," Even after the years Dumbledore became their 'Grandad' she still couldn't call him Grandad. She never knew why, it was just really uncomfortable.

"Miss you," The ghost said one more time.

Leo gathered his sister in his arms as she choked back a sob,

"Miss you," they reapeated.

And he was gone.

"He's really gone," Gemini whispered, but it echoed off the walls in the Great Hall so everyone heard the painfilled acknowledgment.

"Yes," Leo said just as painfilled, "He is gone"

* * *

YEA...so this is it. I hope you like it. 

PLEASE REVIEW tell me what you think,don't just ALERT it, actually give me some advice on things i should fix or change, or write about. i don't mind. I'll take everything to heart.

Cry


	4. Moeror Addo Alter Chance

_Grief Brings A Second Chance_

* * *

The Hall was silent. Waiting for the reaction, of the twins. Leo tightened his hold on his sister and slowly walked down the steps from the podium. Barely looking in the eyes of Dumbledore, Leo said,

"Thank you for welcoming us, we'll talk more about our stay tommorrow. Right now my sister and I need to grieve for the last person we loved, has truly died." Leo led Gemini slowly out the entrance hall, letting their tears fall when they were out of sight of others.

* * *

I watched as Leo and his sister slowly walked out of the Hall. The doors closeed behind them. No one spoke for the longest time. Everyone was loking around at each other. Making sure that really happened. I found my eyes looking over at where Evans and Potter were sitting. They were staring at each other, contemplating if the future dweller was really their son. Moving my eyes farther down the line of friends, I saw Black staring at nothing in particular. He seemed to be still in shock of what the twins said to him. Smirking a little, I stood up and made my way out the Great Hall doors. The movement seemed to break everyone out of their trance, for they too made their way out of the Hall. 

Having the suuden urge to walk outside, I turned and stepped out into the evening air. Hearing footsteps behind me I figured the rest of the school had the same urge. Coincidence, I think not.

* * *

Leo gently guided Gemini out of the Entrance Doors, and down the steps and across the lawn. She openly sobbed for her lost mentor on the edge of the lake. While Leo just let the tears stream down his flushed cheeks, not bothering to wipe them away. 

Quietly Gemini started singing a musical chant. Leo joined in after a couple of minutes. The two sang loud and clear, for everyone to hear. If they were looking they would have seen the group of children behind them listening and watching in awe, as the twins sang their hearts out for their dead grandad. If they were paying attention to their surroundings, they would have also notices the edge of the Forbidden Forest lined up with different types of animals. All bowing their heads in respect. Seeming to know the mournful song was for a dead loved one. They all seemed to be mesmerized by the wondorus voices of Leo and Gemini.

* * *

The song continued on in the same fashion for a couple more minutes, before changing into vicous notes. Deciding to give the twins their moment, sttudents started to leave in little groups. Before I too decided to make my leave for bed in the dungeons. I was surprised that I could still here, Leo and Gemini singing and breifly wondered if anyone else could here them, before being lulled to sleep by the whisper of their song. 

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was talking about the musical twins.

"I fell alseep like a rock"

"I felt like crying,"

"I did cry,"

"I wonder if Leo really is Harry Potter."

"Oh man, I knew this year wasn't gonna be boring,"

I quietly sat thinking about the two newcomers, when my closest friend tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes Severus?"

"I asked what do you think about the time travleres?"

"Oh I don't know,"

"Are you alright, my friend"

"Yes I am fine"

I looked into Severus' eyes which held doubt, but he dropped the subject.

"That ghost Dumbledore said my name last night,"

"Yes I heard," I answered not really paying attention.

"He said I was like a father to those two, boy I don't think that'll work out now, since they're older than me," the slytherin said with a chuckle.

"Only by a couple of years,"

Noticing my lack of conversation Severus slowly stopped talking and finished his breakfast.

* * *

"Sirius why are you mopping," Remus Lupin asked his sullen friend. 

"I feel really bad about what I said the other day. That Voldemort, the one everyone thinks is no big deal, killed their whole families and everyone they loved."

"Maybe when we see them again, you can apologize," Lily Evans suggested

"Maybe," Sirirus answered slowly, "but would one of you come with me. I don't want that boy to kill me."

"How about we all go, I wouldn't mind to see how my future son will be like,"

"I hate to tell you this Lily, but your son is a Slytherin. He seems to be the darkest you can go without being evil," Remus said insightfully and adding with a light chuckle, "and it's funny how his sister is the exact opposite,"

* * *

"My sister, are we ready to face the world," Leo inquired 

"Are you," she asked carefully,

"To be honest, I don't know. It was hard enough facing everyone last night. And today we have to answer questions," They we're both dreading that part. They hated reliving the past. And ironically they were in it.

"But it has to be done, my brother. You don't have to tell them every thing." Gemini put a gentle hand on her brother's shoulder, "I have an idea, how about we scare our father's this moring and get them back for dieing," Gemini said devisously

"I thought you wanted to gain their trust, not break it"

"Well we techiniqually don't have their trust yet, but what's the harm in scaring some pureblood's,"

"Fine fine, it couldn't hurt," Leo said with a soft chuckle.

The twins, changed into their casual clothes, which consisted of a black robes over a midnight blue dress shirt and black pants for Leo, and a white robe over a red low cut shirt and white pants for Gemini. Every pair of clothing the twins owned had their emblem hand sewn on them. So to show their families proud, the crest was sewn on the chest of their shirts and the backs of their robes and the thighs of their pants. What no body else knows, is they also have their family crest tatooed on their forearms.

"Are we ready Gemini?"

"As ready as we'll ever be,"

Linking arms they made their way down to the Great Hall, where dreams or nightmares are made.

The Great Hall doors slammed open a good full minute before the twins strode in. Their faces were that of stone, excpet Gemini's expression was a bit less intense. They marched up to the Headmaster.

"Albus Dumbledore, me and my sister will switch houses this morning and get to know each other's houses in this time,"

Unlinking their arms, the twins separated. Leo confidently strolled towards the Gryffindor's sitting next to Remus Lupin and across from Sirius Black. Gemini glided over to the Slytherin's and sat next to Severus Snape and across from Lucius Malfoy. They began to eat, and the school soon folllowed.

"Lord Slytherin can I ask you a question," Remus Lupin asked politely.

"Call me Leo and yes you can," Leo said lifting his head to face the werewolf.

"Why did that ghost Dumbledore say I was like a father to you?"

"I would geuss that was self explanatory, Mr. Lupin."

"Yes, I know it is. I was just wondering if…um…I was a….good….dad,"

"Oh Remus, you were one of the best. Always reminding me to study, helping me with things I didn't understand, being there when Severus wasn't, and letting me take you out during Moony's time." Remus gasped

"You…you know about that,"

"Of course, I know a lot about you four," Leo said finally acknowlegding the others. Before looking back at his plate and finished eating.

* * *

"Lady Gryfindor, may I ask you a question?" Severus inquired 

"Call me Gemini, and yes you may," Gemini asnwered looking into the slytherin's onyx eyes.

"Last night, your Dumbledore mentioned me and Lupin were like father's to you and your brother. I was just wondering how could two people who aren't mated become your surrogate father's?"

"How do you know you aren't each others mates? I'm sure moony would love a great big cat as a mate."

She received no reply, only stares of disbelief from everyone listening to their conversation. Which in this case would be the whole Slytherin table. Snape looked at her his mouth agape

"Flies my dear, professor flies. I thought you were smart enough to figure out how I know what Remus and you are."

Severus snapped his mouth.

"Yes I know that, it's just…mate-

* * *

"Mate, he can't be my mate. I think I would know. I don't even like guys. I would have smelt him, the first day I met him. It can't be possible. No it's not, I refuse to blieve it." Remus rambled before shouting louder. 

"HE CAN'T BE MY MATE!" Severus and Remus shouted, standing up from their seat.

"How do you know," Gemini said camly

"I would have known," Remus muttered looking down.

"Oh yes, of course you would have know, with that nose of your," Snape sneered at the werewolf.

Gemini stole a glance at Leo, they knew Remus was about to scave. Giveing a discreet nod they faced the two boys again. Cutting off any retort Remus would have given.

"Good because your not," the twins said smirking as their faces, changed from shock to outrage to humiliated.

"We never said you were each others mates, you assummed," Leo said smirking evilly

"And I don't think I would enjoy it much to see my fiance making out with my father," Gemini said looking into Remus' amber eyes, which held shock.

"Now after that little show, I think we should continue eating before classes," Dumbledore said standing up, with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Leo hardened his face, and Gemini looked straight ahead, yes the twins really missed their grandad. But they had their beloved's here in this time to get their mind off of him.

'Now how to tell Lucius we're married' Leo thought as he sat down next to Remus.

* * *

It took a while, but I have it up.

You probally already knew it becuase it's in the summary, but now you **officially** know Lucius is Harry's mate and husband. He's also the one in 1st POV.

**Now next chapter flashback galor. Beware.**

COMMENT PLEASE!!!! EVEN JUST TO SAY '_COOL_' JUST DO IT,

they make me smile.


	5. Preteritus Planto Nos Validus

_The Past Make's Us Stronger _

**

* * *

**

**_Flashback_**

"_Run my love, we'll be together soon," the distressed voice of Lucius Malfoy shouted at Leo, "RUN." Malfoy senior was currently holding a shielding spell over him and Leo, successfully blocking the raging Death Eaters from harming them. "I can't hold them off, forever," A sob escaped Lucius' throat, but no tears fell. He was a man of pride and he wouldn't let his enemies see him anything but determined._

"_BRING IN THE MUTT," A rouge Death Eater shouted over the noise of the battle. A snarling noise was heard that chilled everyone to the bone. The locking and snapping of a jaw was heard, along with a deep throated growl. The crowd of black parted to let the werewolf through. He had Black fur clad in blood. His muscular build sent tremors down Leo's spine. Drool and blood dripped from it's mouth as his hackles rose, to show razor sharp teeth. The werewolf stood on its hind legs as it walked. His arms dragging lazily in front of him, like a gorilla. Its height was that of two death eaters._

"_Harry, run it's Fenrir Greyback," Lucius pleaded with his love._

"_I won't leave you," Leo shouted stubbornly_

"_You must, you have to kill Voldemort,"_

"_I won't go," Leo whispered his reserved walls crumbling._

"_I am the submissive in this relationship, you know this. But please follow my order on this and, RUN!" Lucius said softly trying to convince his love to leave him._

_Nodding slowly Leo backed up staring into Lucius' ice blue eyes. "I love you my Sub," and with that he ran, not looking back until he reached the top of the hill. _

_Lucius watched as Leo ran with a small smile adorning his face. He answered in his wake, "I love you too my Dom." He turned around to face his once allies. He closed his eyes and dropped the shields and waited for the pain, he knew would come._

_Once Leo got to the top of the hill he turned around, but only to see his love being tackled and savagely ripped apart by the werewolf._

_A sob escaped his throat, "I will get my vengeance, my love. We will see each other again some day."_

_**End flasback**_

The Lord of Dark awoke in a cold sweat, gasping for much needed air. Silent tears were streaming down his cheeks. A faint whispered 'I love you' was heard as Leo put his head in his hands.

"Oh Lucius, my love, you are here, I know but he is not you. That might be a good thing, because you are happy here, but-", Leo started to murmur to himself, but was interrupted by a firm voice speaking o him.

"I was happy with you, my Dom"

Leo's head snapped up. Lucius Malfoy in all his blonde glory was standing in front of his bed with a soft smile on his face.

"I was happy with you," he repeated

"Wa…How…huh?" Leo asked incredulously

"Eloquent as ever, my Dom," he said with a chuckle

"How are you here? I watched you die. How are you in the past?"

"I am dead, my little zodiac, but I am here to tell you that I want you to be happy. You have just lost your mate naught three days ago. But I am still here, in this time. I love you with all my being and I will miss you, but you can't have me as me anymore. The Lucius in this time period is already starting to feel things for you. Help him out. Guide him. Love him. If anyone deserves happiness it is you. You have done so much for the world. Take a break, live your life, and learn to love Lucius in this time."

"I don't know if I can," Leo spoke in a defeated voice.

"You must Leo. You're not the only one who will suffer. If you can't accept him as your mate, he will follow in my path. You can change that. That is why you and Gemini are here. To make our world a better place, why not make yourself happy as well."

Thick rivers of tears flowed down Leo's cheeks, is face screwed up in despair.

"Oh Lucius I can't lose you again." Leo looked up determination burning in his emerald eyes, "I'll try my best my love,"

Lucius Malfoy gave a small smile and slowly walked over to Leo. The Lord of Dark held his breath as Lucius reached out his hand and gently caressed his damp cheek. Leo placed his own hand on top of Lucius' surprisingly pale solid one. He leaned into the touch.

"Do not mourn me, my love. I will always be with you,"

A sob escaped Leo's lips. He smiled through his tears, "I love you, my Sub,"

Lucius smiled and said just as lovingly to Leo, "I love you too, my Dom"

Lucius softly place a small kiss upon his love's lips, and stayed until he faded away.

* * *

Later that night found Leo in the astronomy tower reading the stars and planets. He knew Tom would strike soon. He already had followers. He just didn't know they exact date the first battle happened. Or raid. From what he was getting from the heavens above. It would be soon. He had to get the students trained. 

Leo suddenly reared back as his mates scent reached his nose. Not a minute later he heard the door open. He tensed and slowly turned around.

The blonde wizard was currently looking through his book bag and hadn't noticed Leo was there. Lord of Dark watched with amusement as Lucius muttered to himself about incompetent Gryffindor's. He pulled out a book and looked up to face the smirking time traveler.

"Oh…uh…hi?" the blonde said uncertainly

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, what a surprise," Leo drawled. He mentally chuckled with sadness as he remembered how the verses were switched a couple years ago.

**_Flashback_**

_Arriving at Flourish and Blotts Harry walked over to the Defense section. He was currently looking for a couple books about defense and creatures. He just appeared in front of a row when he heard some Slytherins talking to each other in the other aisle._

"_Me mum had werewolf blood in her from her dad, before she died. Me dad is a pure wizard. So I didn't change that much when I turned 17. Me eyes only turned more of an amber color and I favor meat more than I did before, but that's all. What about you?"_

"_Well my mum is part Veela and Siren, and my dad is only wizard, so I guess when I turn 17 my hair will lighten and I'll become more attractive. I'm also guessing that's a good thing," the Slytherin added with a chuckle. They turned to walk away, not noticing they were being listened to._

'_Hmm, inheritance, I heard 'mione talking about that one time. I'll check it out', Harry thought as he made his way to the Creature section._

_Humming quietly Harry drummed his fingers along the book's spines._

"_Ah ha, you two might do" Harry said in triumph as he found two books. 'Highly Advanced Defense' and 'Extremely Rare Creatures'._

_Harry took the books off the shelf and turned to make his way to the counter. As he turned he ran right into a black clad chiseled chest, dropping his books in the meantime. Slowly looking up with an apology on his lips he came face to face with none other than Lucius Malfoy._

"_Well, well, well, Harry Potter, what a surprise," Lucius drawled._

"_Oh…uh…hi?" Harry stuttered uncertainly._

_Chuckling Lucius slowly bent on one knee to retrieve the books that lay forgotten on the ground. _

"_Here are your books, Mr. Potter," the blonde said as he placed the books in Harry's outstretched palms. 'Accidentally' brushing his fingers along the backs of Harry's hands. Blushing Harry smiled and looked down as Lucius stood up. He felt fingers gently but firmly lifting his chin. Harry stared into Lucius' ice blue eyes in confusion._

"_It was a pleasure seeing you again, Harry," Lucius bent down and placed a light kiss on Harry's pale cheek. He turned around in a rush of black robes, leaving a stunned Gryffindor in the middle of the aisle. _

_**End flashback**_

"Oh Milord, I did not know you were here. I'll take my leave. And let you be with your thoughts," Lucius said backing up.

"No need, my thoughts have brought naught but a headache. Stay I could use the company," Leo said smiling softly

Lucius nodded and moved to stand next to Leo.

"How has your day been, Milord?"

"I have many names, Lucius, but please call me Leo,"

"Of course,"

"To answer your question, I'm doing as good as can be expected,"

"And what is expected?" Lucius asked confidently.

Leo turned his hard gaze on the blonde. Lucius bowed his head.

"I am sorry Milord it is not my place. Forgive me,"

"You have best learn your pace, Lucius. But you bow to no one. You are an important person in the future."

They were engulfed in silence both thinking over their thoughts.

"Nothing good is to be expected. But then again everything good,"

Lucius was startled when Leo answered; he had to back track their conversation to remember what he asked.

"Oh! What good things are to be gained?"

Leo once again turned and stared at Lucius with a hard stare. Malfoy was about to open his mouth to apologize when Leo started talking.

"What good things are there to gain, from me being in the past? There are three main reasons. One Voldemort resides here. Although I kill him in the future, I'll make sure I never have that life again. Two my family's here. And although they are more innocent and younger than me, I will take this chance to get to know them. And lastly, my love is here." He said in a soft voice.

"Your love?" Lucius said curiously trying to hide his jealousy. Leo picked up on it, and almost jumped for joy.

"Yes, my Sub. In the future he was a good 20 years my senior, but he was the submissive in the relationship." He paused with a small smile on his face, "He was killed by Fenrir Greyback." Leo added his voice becoming cold, his expression becoming hard.

"I'm sorry. To have brought up a painful memory,"

"It is alright, my love is here now. I will get him back someday, when he's ready,"

"May I ask who your Sub is?"

"That my friend is another story, for another night,"

"Of course," Lucius said trying not to sound to disappointed.

"Do not fear, young snake. You will know who has captured my heart soon. Now it is time for me to retire to my rooms. Good night young snake-ling," Leo said with a smirk

"Good night Lord Leo, give my regards to Lady Gemini,"

Giving a sly wink Leo elegantly slid out of the room. Leaving one Slytherin staring transfixed at the door.

* * *

The next day Leo and Gemini both decided to sit with the Gryffindors during breakfast. 

Filling his plate with fruits Leo remembered what his sister said before they left.

'_You'll need all the help you can get to answer their questions, brother. You ignored them the passed couple of days. They are curious. Grant them some answers. We are here to make a difference. Have you been watching the skies, they need to be told. I will sit with you, if it's too hard, I'll answer for you. Remember you don't have to answer all of their questions. But I'd rather tell them the story in whole, than leave important pieces out.' _

It was basically a one sided conversation, He just nodded and "hm'd".

As he filled his plate with food five certain Gryffindors he wished not to see so soon, showed up and sat down in front of him and his sister. They stared at him. But he gave no reaction to their presence as Gemini delivered a cheerful good morning to the group. Leo looked up when he was done preparing his breakfast. Looking over everyone he gave a slight incline of his head in greeting.

That seemed to relax the group as they too started filling their plates with food. That relaxation soon shattered as Lily asked a question he wished to save for later.

"Um…Leo you mentioned we were killed when you were young, but why were we killed, what was so special about our family?"

A suffocating silence overtook them as Leo stopped eating. He slowly put his fork down, clasped his hands together and looked straight into Lily's eyes. His dark arour flowing around him. Lily's eyes widened. Her mouth agape. She watched as Gemini placed her hand on Leo's tense shoulders, and watched as those tense shoulders visibly relaxed with the touch. His guarded eyes locked with Lily's once again.

"Our family was _hunted down_ because you bore the child who would be the only one, powerful enough to kill the Dark Lord Voldemort."

"You will kill You-Know-Who?" Lily asked horrified

"Correction, I did kill Voldemort,"

Many gasps were heard from and around the group as they listened to the Lord of Dark.

"If you killed You-Know-Who, surely you would want to stay-"

"Foolish girl, did you forget we have no family left in the future," Leo hissed at his mother. Tears formed in her scared green eyes as she looked into his cold ones. James glared at Leo, but stayed quiet, choosing to entwine their fingers.

"Leo and I, as you know, were the only survivors after the Final Battle," Gemini started somberly, "So many loses. You very well can't celebrate the defeat of the very essence of evil if everyone you loved is at your feet dead in their own blood, their enemies by their side." As Gemini spoke the light chatter slowed to a stop. Everyone was listening to the Lord and Lady as they recited their experience in eerily calm voices that sent shivers down every occupant's spine.

"Before the massacre, we were all together with our families. Me with my fiancé and son, Gemini with Remus and Sev-"

"Wait my son has his own son, your only, what did you say, 21," James shouted

"Yes I had a son. He was a son to me in everything except blood. He was my lover's son, named Draco. He and I were school rivals, I a Gryffindor, him a Slytherin. I never truly hated him; it was amusement to get some emotion out of the impassive Slytherin. After I met his father he too confessed to me that he never hated me, he found amusement in my _Gryffindor _acts when he would call my friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, weasel, and mudblood."

"That's horrible-" Lily started when she heard him laughing at his friend being called a mudblood.

"Wait isn't you sister's name Hermione Granger?" Lucius Malfoy asked as he moved over to the Gryffindor table.

"Yes, that is my name," Gemini answered

"Than you're a muggleborn," Severus said in shock also following Lucius. They conjured up chairs and sat in between the Hufflepuff table and Gryffindor table to hear better.

"Yes I said I was born of muggles, and raised by muggles, as was my brother"

"I guess they forgot, my sister,"

"Seems that way," Gemini said with a small smile on her face as more students made their way over to the storytellers, totally forgetting about their dinner.

"But your grace, it's even more elegant than most Slytherins," a small Hufflepuff boy said nervously as some Slytherins shot glares at him. Leo took in his dark hair and slightly chubby cheeks as the Hufflepuff tried to disappear from all the attention he was getting.

"Really, I would expect purebloods to be superior to mere muggle and half-bloods," Leo said with a smirk on his face, he turned back to the 'puff. "Thank you for the compliment Mr. Longbottom," he watched as Frank Longbottom's face scrunched up in shock. He smiled sadly as he remembered how Neville died.

_**Flashback**_

_He was running now with ragged breaths, as he clutched his side. He was guessing at least three ribs were fractured. He had a nasty wound to his head causing red blood to drip down the side of his pale face. Though severely injured that didn't stop Harry Potter from making his way through the battle field. All around him men, women, and creatures alike were battling, and falling. Blood coated the once lushes green grass of Hogwarts. He ran with a limp through countless bodies before him. _

"_Oi lookee here, if it isn't little baby potter," said the screeching voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. Her black hair was matted widely around her gaunt face. Her once beautiful face was now covered in blood. She did a little dance as she laugh manically in front of him. _

_She stopped, "See something you like, baby Potter?" she asked 'trying' to be seductive. Swaying her hips, she sauntered in front of Leo. The black haired youth stared at her with pure hatred in his eyes. Her gaze turned to his injury to his head._

"_Aw, baby Potter is hurt. Want mama to kiss it and make it better,"_

_Leo said nothing. The blood line ended at his neck. She bravely let her guard down as she leaned forward and licked her way up, from his neck all the way to the wound. Leo looked over her shoulder with a cold stare as she continued her ministrations. His eyes widened a little at the sides. Neville Longbottom was running toward him with a knife. But it was not intended for him, but the girl currently licking his face. She pulled back satisfied_

"_There, there baby Potter, all better. Now where were we?" Leo stayed silent as he continued to look straight ahead. "Answer me Potter," she screeched._

_Leo turned his gaze onto her "Whore," he spat, and it was with those words she choked on as Neville ran up to her and stabbed the women to death. Her screams muffled as she coughed up blood. While Neville was busy piercing Bellatrix's body Leo slowly and discreetly put the dagger he had in his hand back in the disillusioned sheath at his side._

_When Bellatrix was good and dead and unrecognizable, Neville stood up. Leo looked upon the boys work. Every inch of her body was covered in blood, and holes. Bones were peeking out, from where Neville stabbed her and dragged it down her body. What really surprised him was that Bellatrix's wand was split in half, but one side was stabbed into one eye and the other end in the other eye. Leo didn't even see Neville do that._

_The two friends looked at each other. Nodding they made to start fighting again. All of a sudden Neville screamed, "LEO!"_

_Leo quickly turned around just in time to see Antonin Dolohov whipping his arm back to cast the killing curse on Leo. Neville jumped in front of Leo in time to block the curse with his own body._

"_NO!" Leo screamed in rage, as he watched Neville fall to the ground a proud and determined look etched into his face. Dolohov looked a little put out from missing his target, but glad he killed someone at least, and caused the Potter boy pain. He did a dramatic shrug and looked at Leo with a smirk on his face._

"_All alone now, Potter," he sneered. Dolohov slowly aimed his wand at Leo's body, "Goodbye, Avada Kedavra!" _

_Leo watched in slow motion as the green flash flew at him. It was about to hit. And… "PROTEGO!" Leo screamed the shielding charm. The killing curse collided with the silvery shield. Leo lifted his unoccupied hand and the green light of the killing curse flew to his outstretched palm. He held the ball of light in his hand with ease. Looking over at Dolohov's stunned face he smirked. Aimed. And whipped the curse straight at the Death Eater's heart. He watched with pride as he avenged the death of his friend._

_The remains of the acidic stench of the killing curse pushed him to head on. He will always remember how Neville died, 'course he'll remember how all his friends died. Though he'll remember that Neville died with vengeance, with honor, with pride, and for a friend. He died with the knowledge that he killed the women who made his life hell ever since he was born. He died in battle saving the boy who befriended him and built his confidence. And he died with the knowledge that he won't become just another statistic, not just another casualty of war, he died a hero that will always be remembered and missed by friends. Besides the best way to die is to die with your boots on. (I just watched Secondhand Lions. I had to put it in)_

_**End flashback**_

When he looked up. He noticed more students form other houses had moved closer to the twins. They were all currently looking at him strangely.

"May I inquire why you are all looking at me like that?"

"Well you kinda just stopped talking and were staring at Frank. Why?" Sirius said amusement evident in his voice.

"Oh was I. I hadn't noticed. I was just remembering a very good friend's death"

"Who, how they die?" some random Ravenclaw asked

"Neville Longbottom. He died saving my life,"

Whispers of shock and mutters flowed through the room.

"No way, a Longbottom!"

"I'll have a son?" Frank asked bewildered

"Yes, you will. And a very gifted Gryffindor he will be, especially in Herbology. Now shall we continue the story? Where was I?"

"Well we were talking about blood, but we finished that topic, but before that we were talking about your lover's son, and before that you were talking about the beginning of the battle" a Slytherin stated as he and a group of 10 made their way over. Leo gave him a small nod.

"Yes my love-"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but can we know more about this _lover_ of yours?" James asked his parental side kicking in

"My lover?"

"Yes and how come you never mention his name, is he a death eater? Is he a slimy Slytherin? No my son wouldn't pick one of those. I bet he was a proud Gryffindor on the quiditch team and a right prankster."

"Actually, my dear Father. You are entirely wrong. YES he's a Slytherin. YES he was a Death Eater. And the reason I do not mention his name, is because he is in this room right now, and I hardly believe he is ready to hear that news." Leo smirked at James' shocked face.

"Why Father, did you really think I would be all Gryffindor without you or mother there to influence me. I'll tell you a little about my childhood, and listen closely, for this is the ONLY time I will talk about it willingly." Leo glared at his father. He took a deep breath to calm his anger. Silently apologizing to the Slytherin's he started his tail, "I lived a life like most Slytherin's. Abused, threatened, malnourished, neglected, used, and yes even raped. I was never a child, forced into adulthood as soon as I could walk and talk. The only that basically kept me going were my friends and the blinding rage I held against Voldemort. I had no family, I had no love, well, at least I thought didn't," he said glancing at Gemini.

"The year Sirius died changed my life extremely. I stopped eating, I stopped talking. I basically stopped living. My Love was the one that brought me out of my depression," Leo's face softened as he thought about his Lucius. He paused with a far away look on his face. The students exchanged amused glances. He looked up.

"Anyways, The Battle," he started, his face hardening, "I was with my son and my lover. Gemini was with her fiancé Remus, and our surrogate father Severus Snape. I have to say waiting was the worst torture that night. The creatures that were allies with us were waiting outside, while we all were waiting in here. Friends and families were huddled together, either praying or finding comfort in each other. We waited for hours, nothing happened. Then the first apparition was heard. The cracking noise carried by the wind through the silent Hall. People stood up silently and made their last goodbyes. I refused to bid farewell to anyone, knowing I'd see them again someday.

We walked out of the doors and out to the field.

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

CRACK!

Thousands of black cloaked figures arrived right before our eyes. We stood watching them march up the hill towards us. I looked behind me, to notice no face had fear on it. Determination, hatred, rage, fury, acceptance were on most. I yelled back

"SHOW THEM NO MERCY, FOR YOU SHALL RECEIVE NONE!! LET YOUR ANGER TAKE HOLD OF YOU, FIGHT FOR THE ONE'S WHO DIED IN PAST AND WHO WILL GIVE THEIR LIVES TODAY. WE FIGHT FOR JUSTICE!!"

We stood facing the Death Eaters. Glares of determination. Sneers of disgust. A Death Eater fired the first curse, the killing curse. Dean Thomas was the first to die that night. The Last Battle had begun,"

The Professors watched in tortured silence as Gemini and Leo told the horrific story of the Last Battle. The lives they had lead was surprising. And the way they told it was shocking. Eerie calm voices spoke of torture and death as if they've seen and been through it enough times to become numb to it. Though whose to say they hadn't. The story future Dumbledore had told him and this story now, certainly could count as evidence. No child should go through that.

Dumbledore felt a wave of appreciation and gratitude for the twins for coming. All of the sudden, the twins look up with small smiles on their faces and a nod of, what was it acceptance? As if they felt his emotions? He pondered it for a moment but one look around the Hall, his thoughts became occupied by other things.

Everyone had migrated from their tables and sat around the twins. Slytherin's sat next to Hufflepuff's or Gryffindor's, and vice versa. All houses were mingled. They were so engrossed into the story; they barely noticed who their neighbors were. Looking down the line of teachers they also were listening to the story. Gasps of horror and tears of sadness, pats on the backs and nudges of comfort were shown from the children that night.

He watched a third year Slytherin put his arms around a crying Gryffindor girl. 'They're establishing House Unity with this story.'

"Even Severus Snape is uniting," he muttered as he watched Snape put his hand on Sirius Black's shoulder. Sirius' hand traveled up, and for a second he thought the boy would knock the snake's hand off. But to his amazement he placed his hand on top rubbing it until lacing their fingers. He watched as Sirius tugged on the hand in his, pulling Snape closer to him. When they were settled Severus was holding Sirius from behind placing soft kisses to his temple, lips moving in whispers.

"Hmm, I didn't know those two were a couple," he mumbled to Minerva.

The Transfiguration teacher followed his gaze, "Oh, wow. I didn't know either,"

Looking out at his students, he remembered what his future self said.

"_All students will die, even the ones who turned to Tom. My grandkids are here to stop this war from happening. They know this war, like the back of their hand. They are just waiting for the first raid to make their move. Now while they are waiting. They will need to train your students. Hire some Aruors to help train also. They WILL learn the unforgivables, even the Death Eater children. No matter what side. They should learn to protect themselves."_

'THEY WILL NOT DIE AS LONG AS I LIVE' he thought to himself determined.

* * *

I felt a hand creep its way up to my shoulder as I let tears flow down my cheeks. Without turning around I knew it was my Severus. I lace our finger's together needing comfort, but I need closer contact with the one I love. I pull him forward. There's no resistance. I sigh as holds me, like he does every night. I feel lips on my temple. 

"It's okay Love, do not cry. Our world is going to be fine, I will not let you die," Severus whispered in his ear

I chocked back a sob, "it's not just that, my Love. It's the life those children had lived. All the horror they've been through. Especially Lord Leo. I just…I wish there was a chance to change that."

"Why would you want to change that? The life they lived makes them stronger and independent, more able to take care of themselves. Sure Leo is cold at times, but he's a Slytherin, we all are. Sure they have bad memories, more so than most. But the things they went through helped them become who they are now. And we need that. They have strength, intellect, strategy, and they are funny, don't wish for them to change. I bet they'll take it as an insult, and you mean a lot to Leo he held you in high regards. Live up to that" Severus lectured him. He has matured a lot from dating Severus. Sure he is still his Gryffindor-ish self at times, but more levelheaded than before.

I smile and glance up at him, "I really do love you Severus," onyx eyes stare at me.

"I know," he says softly before placing a kiss on my lips. We turn back to the group, not noticing the twinkling eyes of the Headmaster, or the confused but happy eyes of James, Lily, and Remus.

* * *

WOW!!! I'de say that was the longest chapter I ever wrote. 13 "Micro Word' pages. 

Well anyways, I hope you like it.

PLEASE REVIEW!! They really keep me going at the story. And I even made a long chapter for you.


	6. Velitatio quod Diligo Propositum

_Confrontations and Love Confessions_

* * *

When the last student left the Great Hall for sleep the Lord and Lady stood up together.

"Let's quickly talk with the teachers and then head back to our rooms. We have planning to do." Gemini told her brother.

"Actually I was going to go down and check on my Slytherin's. They seemed a bit confused when they left,"

"Yes, that's a good idea. And don't you think it's time you told Lucius. I know it's only been a couple of days. But it it'll help us gain their trust. We can't allow them to turn to Voldemort," Gemini said firmly

"Don't you think I know that," Leo hissed at his sister, "He isn't ready yet,"

"Is he not ready, or are you not?" Gemini snapped softly (Oxy-moron? Oh well), "Think about it, brother. Lucius is smart, he'll take well," she reassured him

Leo sighed, "I'll think about it,"

"Leo, Gemini can we have a word with you before you retire to bed," Dumbledore asked the twins.

"Of course, Albus," they answered in unison.

"Well, the night you came, I had a talk with your Dumbledore. He told me that you will train the students. Is that true?"

"Yes it is, but when the time is right. We'll have to let them absorb the information they were given tonight," Gemini answered.

"Yes, they were just told they would all die in the near future. I'm pretty sure that stirred their anxiety," Leo mentioned with a dry chuckle.

"My Hufflepuff's will be scared. My Ravenclaw's will be cautious." Gemini told them

"My Gryffindor's will try to be unscathed, and my Slytherin's will be scheming and suspicious." Leo told them

"Too true you are. But please we are putting their safety in your hands, please I beg you teach them all you know," the headmaster pleaded with the twins. "Now I am tired and wish to sleep, Goodnight."

The time travelers said their goodnights and headed for the entrance of the Great Hall. Gemini left toward their rooms, and Leo left towards the dungeons.

* * *

After dinner the Slytherin's gathered together in the common room. Lucius Malfoy stood up when the last Slytherin sat down. The chatter immediately died down. He gazed at his house mates, before speaking.

"We all heard Lord Leo and Lady Gemini's story. They have gifted us with the knowledge of our future. And if we continue to follow in the path we are going, that future will not change. Death is there for everyone in this room, and not just us but the other houses as well,"

Murmurs broke out.

"Are you implying that we not join the Dark Lord," A Slytherin year snapped loudly. Lucius' head whipped to the snake.

"Take it as you will, but as Junior Head of House I will not see my snakes tortured and killed because of some madman." He paused, "I know most of us, including me are or were planning to join the Dark Lord. But those time travelers, what they say is true,"

"How do you know that," another Slytherin snapped at him.

"Surely you have figured it out by now. How many of us have some sort of creature blood in us?"

Almost all of the Slytherin's raised their hands.

"That is partly why we are Slytherin's. Salazar Slytherin was a vampire and the students who weren't all human and weren't welcome anywhere else were allowed to become Slytherin's. Anyways some of us have Veela blood. People not even creatures can completely lie in a Veelas presence. What they said is true and I fear for what our future holds for us if we don't start making drastic changes." Lucius explained

The Slytherin's sat silently staring at the blonde aristocrat. Severus Snape stood up.

"I agree, we know our future, or lack there of. We are capable of changing it. And if that means not going home this summer, then I won't"

"Why would your opinion matter we saw you with that Gryffindork. You could be a spy for Dumbledore trying to find out which one of us are loyal to the Dark Lord or not," spat an angry Slytherin. 

Severus looked at his house mate, with forced calmness. 

"I could be, but I'm not. I won't deny being with Sirius because I care about him too much for that, but just because I'm with a Gryffindor doesn't make me less of a Slytherin. Aren't you guys tired of being alone? Just because we're snakes doesn't mean it has to be like that. Bella who will you be marrying out of school?"

"I'm betrothed to Rodolphus," She said confused

"Lucius who are you to marry out of school?"

"I'm betrothed to Narcissa," 

"And there you go. You four and your families are now related. What about your children. Are you going to have them marry a cousin? We have to start looking for other pureblood families with adequate marriage possibilities. Narcissa I saw you eyeing a Hufflepuff, go for it. Roldolphus I saw you comforting, and yes actually comforting a Gryffindor. And Bella I saw you eyeing a Ravenclaw 'girl'." Here Severus smirked, "And Lucius, I know who has captured you heart."

"And I would appreciate it if you didn't mention their name," Lucius stated calmly.

"Looks like I'm not gonna be appreciated," Severus smirked looking around at his house mates.

"Don't you dare. You didn't say their crushes," Lucius hissed

"That's because they are crushes. You are in love."

"Oh who's he in love with Severus," squealed Narcissa.

"No one. I'm not in love with anyone," the blonde snapped defensively.

"Ohhh he is in love," Bella said laughing.

Lucius stayed silent, glaring death at Snape.

"Yea, and he is in love with"

"Shut the fuck up, Snape. Don't you dare say his name," Lucius warned one more time.

Snape continued as if he hadn't been interrupted. 

"Our Lord Leo,"

Lucius looked at Snape with tears in his eyes. Severus' eyes widened, "I…I'm sor..."

He was interrupted by the trembling voice of his friend, "Don't you get it, Severus. Don't you see? Lord Leo has lover here. I could never be with him."

Snape looked bewildered at the blonde, "you really do love him don't you," he stated as he watched a lone tear escape Lucius' molten grey eyes.

Everyone in the room stayed quiet as the normally impassive blonde showed more emotion he's ever shown in his life.

"I'm not sure it's love yet. But I do care for him deeply and want to be in a relationship with him," Lucius replied softly, "I just met him and he's already dug a way into my heart. And I just…I can never be with him. He has his lover-"

"But we don't know who his lover is. It could be you," Narcissa stated putting her arm around her friend's shoulders. 

"Please don't. I already feel weak enough sharing this to the entire house. I don't think I could handle it, if you guys got my hopes up just for them to be squashed. It won't happen, I won't let it," He said forcibly. 

"You never know, Lucius. Their Dumbledore mentioned my name, Lupin's, and your name. We know why they said me. We know why they mentioned Lupin's. What we don't know iswhy you were brought up,"

"Lord Leo did say his lover was a Slytherin, and was a Death Eater. You could have possibly been a Death Eater in the future, considering. You could be Lord Leo's lover," A first year Slytherin added

"See" Severus started

"They're right you know," a new voice was heard. Every Slytherin whipped their heads towards the portrait door. There stood Lord Leo with his arms crossed over his chest, his back leaning against the wall. He straightened and walked fully into the room. Leo kneeled in front of Lucius who was currently sitting on one of the green couches that adorned the common room.He lifted his hand and gently caressed Lucius' cheek. More tears welled up and overflowed down the blonde's cheeks 

"Do you love me, Lucius?" Leo asked staring into the tear filled eyes of his fiancé

"What would it matter," Lucius muttered weakly.

"Do you love me?" Leo asked firmer.

"I…I…" he fell silent

"Do you love, Lucius Malfoy?"

"YES, I LOVE YOU!" Lucius choked back more tears. "I DON'T KNOW WHY, I DON'T KNOW HOW. I ONLY MET YOU THREE DAYS AGO but... H...how can I love you?" he whimpered

Leo smiled slightly and put his other hand on Lucius' other cheek.

"All will be explained. In the meantime" He dragged off as he leaned in and gave a light kiss on Lucius' full pink ones. Collective gasps were heard as the Slytherin's watched the scene. When Leo pulled back, Lucius had a wide smile on his face. 

"I love you, too," Leo announced

If it was possible Lucius' smile widened even more.

"You mean all this time. It's been me. Your Lover?"

"Yes, I'm sorry, my love for not telling you. I wasn't sure you were ready. But I had to tell you, I couldn't stand to see you hurt anymore," Leo gave him another light kiss. The girls watching all aw'd. Leo pried his gaze away from the loving one coming from Lucius, and looked at them all.

"Now what's this about? Are you all thinking about keeping your arms tattoo free?" Leo asked with a knowing smirk.

* * *

"SIRIUS!" three voices yelled in the common room.

Said boy looked up from the burning fire he was staring at.

"Yea guys?" he asked confused as his three friends bounded over to him.

"Why were you, I don't even know, ah cuddling with Snape during dinner?" James asked a little angered.

"I…uh…you…you saw that?" Sirius stuttered nervously.

"Yes, we did," James snapped

"James quit it," Lily said hitting up side the head.

"I…uh…I'm sorry," Sirius muttered defeated. He looked at his hands.

"Why are you apologizing Siri? James is being an idiot. If you're happy with Severus, I'm happy for you. Everyone deserves happiness and someone special in their life. If a monster like me can be loved by someone like Lady Gemini, Severus can love you" Remus said gently.

Lily nodded in agreement, "I agree with Remus. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. James' is just being an idiot," she said towards James hitting him again on the back of his head. James looked at the faces of his friends. Lily- anger and disappointment, aimed at him. Remus- disappointment and understanding, also aimed at him. Sirius- sadness, guilt, fear, and hope. 

His face softened, "I am also happy for you my friend, but I just…why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you would think me a traitor for dating a Slytherin," Sirius said suddenly finding his hands fascinating. 

"I have to admit I am shocked. But you're my brother I would never think that."

"I know that…now. I was just…nervous."

The three Gryffindors sat on the red plush couch and got comfortable. 

"Sooo, do you love him?" Lily asked with a smile on her face.

Sirius ducked his head and blushed, "Yea, yea I do. He's just so…amazing."

"I'm happy for you. Now does he love you?"

"He hasn't said it but I know he does," Sirius said smiling slightly

"He hasn't said it, why?" James asked suspicious. 

"He thinks if he says it he'll scare me away. But I know he does. He wouldn't have risked his reputation to comfort me, if he didn't."

"I guess that's true," James agreed hesitantly.

"You sure you're okay with this James," Sirius asked his friend skeptically.

"Yea, it's just gonna take some time to get some used to. I find out my best friend slash brother is gay and dating the one person I tortured during all of our school years in the same day. It's a bit overwhelming,"

"Understandable," Sirius chuckled

"Sooo Padfoot, how far have you gone," Lily asked smirking as Sirius blushed a beet red.

* * *

I really feel like this was rushed, i don't know why maybe it's the way i'm reading it. DoYOU think it's rushed?

I have a RANDOM question, that was bugging me when i was typeing this up. Okay, what's the difference between Gray and Grey? Is there a difference at all

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. i wanna know what you think of it, i need fuel to write it, and reviews is my fuels! FILL ME UP


End file.
